Bubble Crab
|sprite = }}Bubble Crab, known in Japan as , is a crab-based Reploid from Mega Man X2. He was once a Maverick Hunter and served in the 6th Naval Unit along with Wheel Gator (the two had a strained working relationship and always argued). Being extremely avaricious, Bubble Crab's only motivation in life was to amass great wealth; he joined Sigma's rebellion purely out of greed, as he saw it as his chance to get rich quick. He was put in charge of transportation, and tasked with defending the Mavericks' deep-sea submarine base. Strategy Bubble Crab has a variety of attacks that can sometimes make him difficult to fight if the player is not prepared. He often encases himself in a giant bubble that takes a good amount of damage to be destroyed, and he can also launch mini crab drones and bubble rings at X. His room also has a rising and sinking tide which adds further challenge to the battle. He falls quite easily to the Spin Wheel, however, as the weapon is capable of instantly destroying his bubble shields. Crab also has a fairly easy AI pattern to manipulate: whenever X is above him, he will jump upwards with his claws. If the tide is high enough, it is possible to lock him into this pattern by jumping over him and back, firing as he hits the ground, then repeating the process. If done correctly, Bubble Crab may never use a different attack. Other appearances *Bubble Crab appears in two battles from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, accompanied with Wheel Gator and Spark Mandrill. *Bubble Crab is an unit card in TEPPEN. Data ''Mega Man X2'' stats *'Height:' 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight:' 140 kg (309 lbs) *'Power:' 6000rp *'Speed:' 4800rp Stage Enemies Enemies in Bubble Crab's stage, the Deep-Sea Base: *Barite Lastar *Batton Bone type G *Fishern *Jelly Seeker *Scriver *'Sub-boss:' Sea Canthller Other Media Archie Comics Bubble Crab was cloned by Sigma during the Worlds Unite event, a crossover between Archie's Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Sonic Boom lines with Mega Man X and other Sega and Capcom properties included. He joined an army of Mavericks who joined their master in attacking the Sky Patrol before departing to claim other worlds for Sigma. ''Rockman X2'' manga Bubble Crab is a greedy Reploid that was smuggling goods to become rich, including Meyer Rubies, using his corrosive bubbles to melt aquatic Reploids and take the rubies from their remains. When Marty and her pirate crew began plundering his ships, it angers him. When X appeared in the area to investigate, Marty decided to attack Bubble Crab's base, and X soon appeared to assist her. X managed to defeat Bubble Crab, but his demise triggered the base's self-destruction system, nearly taking X and Marty with him. The explosion scattered Bubble Crab's money in the ocean and destroyed his Meyer Rubies. ''Rockman X Mega Mission Dr. Doppler used the Limited to revive him as "Bubbly Crablos L". As a Limit Reploid, his pincers became larger and stronger, and his avarice also increased. While X was aiming the X-Buster to take down the revived Maverick with Spin Wheel, Curtiss appeared and attacked X, throwing off him aim, but X still managed to land a critical hit on his target. Afterwards Curtiss took the Limited from his body and escaped. Other appearances Bubble Crab had a brief appearance in [[Kodansha Manga Hyakka|''Rockman X2: Ano Tokushu Buki wo Ubae!]], where he is defeated by X with Spin Wheel. He also had a short appearance in the Rockman X Mega Mission manga adaptation from Rockman Remix. Gallery Artwork MMX2 Bubble Crab B.jpg|Alternate artwork for Bubble Crab. MMX2 Bubble Crab back.jpg|Bubble Crab's back. TEPPEN COR 055 art.png|Bubble Crab in TEPPEN Maverick Army.jpg|Every Maverick from Mega Man X - Mega Man X8 MMC012.jpg|Bubbly Crablos L from Rockman X Mega Mission. RemixLimitedTrioB.png|Bubbly Crablos L in Rockman Remix. KMH24 Bubbly Crablos.png|''Rockman X2: Ano Tokushu Buki wo Ubae!'' Sprites MMX2 Bubble Crab intro.gif Trivia *A remixed version of Crab's level music plays in Mega Man X5 as Tidal Whale's stage theme. It was put in place after the original stage theme for Tidal Whale was scrapped. *Strangely, Bubble Crab's crab claws are not located at the end of his arms, but rather in his shoulders, and they protrude upward in attack. He also has a second pair of eyes attached to stalks, much like a real crab. They do not seem to function as eyes, however, and only flash during certain attacks, suggesting that they serve to store or channel power. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Crustacean design Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:X Challenge bosses